At Last
by Beacon
Summary: Yahiko's own thoughts about Kenshin's and Kaoru's marraige the day after. Oneshot, Yahiko's POV


_AN: I've always been taken with Yahiko's character, so I decided that I was going to do this story in his POV. Originally, it was going to be Kaoru narrating about Yahiko and an OC that I created, but to include the OC, I would have to explain a lot and I wanted to keep this story fairly simple. So I switched it up a bit and ended up with this version and I think it turned out better than I intended. However, I wrote this story feeling almost sad, and I think that in someway that worked itself into Yahiko's narration; I'm not quite sure. Anyway, it's just a short little drabble, so it won't take you too long to read it, and if you like it, a review would be much appreciated._

_Disclaimer: If I had anything I could wish for, I would have a lizard and all the anime I love. (Un)Fortunately, the world in not actually what my deranged mind is like, so the answer to your question is no; I don't own Rurouni Kenshin._

At Last

I'm not supposed to be here. It's not illegal, but I still shouldn't be here. Don't get me wrong, I don't usually pry into other people's business, but this there's no harm in this. None in the least.

Sano says that we should let them sleep. I agree, after all, yesterday they were very busy. It's not every day you get married. But I'm not going to wake them up, I promise, even if it's only a promise to myself. I just want to see them, together, without stress or pain or anything else. Just them, together, away from the public eye, where they don't have to worry about rules, or codes, or problems that always seem to get in the way.

It's warm for early morning, the sun has barely risen and I can feel the warmth on my back as I stand in front of Kaoru's room. No, not Kaoru's room, _their_ room. They are finally, finally, finally together, after years of living together, fighting together, being together; they are now really together.

I slide the door open a crack, not enough to wake them, but enough to let a single ray of light into the room, and enough for me to peek through. Usually both of them are up before I am, but as Sano says, it was a big day for them yesterday.

From what I can see of the room, it's as it normally is, a small table in the corner, where Kaoru always keeps her things, a couple scrolls in a corner, and her futon in the middle. But instead of there being the normal one body, there are two now. Two, it's such a perfect number. Everything comes in two's. Hands, feet, eyes, ears, and people too. People come in two's. Twins, best friends, and married couples.

They seem content, curled together as the early light hits their backs. The blanket is around their waists, and Kenshin's hand is looped over Kaoru's side and keeping her close to him. They contrast nicely, Kenshin's tanned skin against Kaoru's classic pale look. The red and black hair mingling in a sea of messy locks. It's a simple picture, a picture of two people bound in marriage, a simple husband and wife picture. Sano says I'm to young to know those kinds of things, but he's usually the one to bring them up, and besides, I'm not a kid anymore.

Kaoru stirs and draws the blanket up to her bare shoulders, and nuzzles her head under Kenshin's chin. Kenshin's arm tenses and I know he's holding her tighter than before. I don't think either is fully awake yet, but I should leave anyway. Sano says we shouldn't disturb them.

I let the door slide shut, as softly as I can, and I slide down to lean against a nearby wall. I'm happy for them, Kaoru, I know, has wanted this for such a long time. Kenshin has too, but I think he has kept it hidden better than she has. I've wanted it too, so has every one of our other friends. Kaoru's like a sister to me, sure we fight all the time, but that's what sisters and brothers do, and no matter how much we fight, we still love each other. And Kenshin, Kenshin's almost like an idol to me, I don't worship him per say, I just really respect him, and everyone knows I want to be able to fight like him.

I should get away from their room now; I don't think either would appreciate me being there. They'd rather see me at breakfast, whenever they're ready to come and join the rest of us who aren't lucky enough to be married and go on a little get away.

Sano says they're leaving tomorrow, that they're going to Kyoto to visit Misao and Aoshi. They couldn't make the wedding; Misao had their first baby two days ago. Then they're going to Osaka because Kaoru has always wanted to go, and Kenshin can never say no to Kaoru.

I'm going to miss them while they're gone. It'll only be for a couple of days, because Sano says that Kaoru doesn't trust him or me to look after the dojo properly. But I don't see why she's worried, Megumi, to Sano's delight, is going to be staying with us too.

I'm wandering around the dojo now, because I don't have anything else to do. I don't feel like training, and not even the thought of food tempts me to go annoy Sano and ask him to start breakfast. Kenshin won't be cooking today. I've never had Sano's food, and to tell the truth, I'm a bit worried about having to eat and digest it.

The sun is fully up now, a start of a new day. Sano says we should enjoy everyday with our friends, because you never know when you'll see them next. So I want to spend all day with Kaoru and Kenshin when they show their faces to the world and Sano when he too, decides to get up. Because I say they're the best friends I could ever have.

Fin.

_AN; hmmm, I really don't know what to say about the whole repeating 'Sano says' I just started using it and it kind of stuck. I always thought that besides Kenshin, Sano was the one Yahiko looked up to, so I suppose in a circumstance like this one, Yahiko would refer to what he thinks his role model tells him. I also liked closing with a change from quoting someone else to quoting himself. I dunno, I thought it was cool If people could take the time to review and tell me what they liked or disliked about the story, that would be very nice. I take constructive criticism well, but do not respond well to flames. Please, don't flame. _


End file.
